Mask of lies
by Bebuzzu
Summary: There are lies surrounding the spirit, ones that always conceal whatever emotions she has. The Easter Incident proved that. But with Pitch about to destroy the Guardians, they must win the winter spirit back. Only that she no longer has any recollection of them. Can the Guardians recover her memories and discover the truth behind everything? Fem!Jack. Read Review please.
1. Chapter 1 Lies

**First time doing an ROTG fanfic and I happen to like the Easter incident ALOT, even when it had huge amount of angst in it. Then suddenly, a wild idea appears! I use 'Type up the most randomest story ever'! It's super effective! Bebuzzu uses a page! Congradulation, you had officially screwed up the idea. Ok, no more pokemon reference, let's get down to business. So the idea was basically how Jacqueline uses a Mask of Lies to hide her pain (hence the title) and it is actually very convincing. She DID get 300 years of practicing with it. The mask of lies isn't really physical, it's a mental mask. You know how people disguises their sorrow with fake smiles and stuffs like that? That's what it was. Ok, seriously I gotta stop talking. Here you go!**

**Update: Ok, so I realised I had a typo and since I had more idea for this chapter, I changed it slightly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lies

The winter spirit hid everything beneath her lies. Whenever something happened, that mask would appear and conceal her true feelings. Even during that Easter disaster, the mask came back and kept her from breaking down.

"We should've never trusted you!" Bunny yelled at the standing spirit, the anger he was radiating now was nothing like before.

"Jack, what have you done?" Tooth cried, her amethyst eyes were brimmed with tears and stared at the golden box in Jack's hand.

"You were with Pitch?" North dissapointingly asked.

"L-Look... I didn't-" The winter spirit began, her body was trembling at their dissapointment and anger.

"Get lost already, frostbite!" Bunny snapped, whipping out his boomerangs and ready to throw at the girl. Silence descended and for a long time, nobody said anything. Then, Jack started laughing maniacally. At first, it started as a small muffle. Then it became a giggle. Now, it became a huge laughter.

"I didn't think you'll be able to catch on that fast..." She grinned, her previous shocked expression had left no traces on her face and slipped the box in her hoodie pocket.

"So you were with Pitch!" North growled, pulling out his twin swords.

"Course I was. Afterall, you DID ditch me for 300 years~ Why would I help the very people who left?" She sneered, casualy twirling her staff between her fingers expertedly.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you, scum!" The pooka hissed, his paws tightening its grip on his weapon.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have. The others should've listened to you but I didn't think they were this stupid." She enjoyed the look of anger growing on their face, "And about Sandy? Yeah, I was behind it all. I told Pitch to kill him and then pretended to try save the little man. It went so well, I must say its a well done accomplishment." The three Guardians were now furious, even Tooth who was usually calm.

"YOU KILLEd SANDY?!" She screamed, snatching one of North's swords and in a flash, had its point 1 inch away from the spirit's throat.

"Are you deaf, you stupid fairy? I said I was behind it all. Pitch's offer was much more better either way. The Man in the Moon has lied to you, I was never supposed to be a Guardian." jack replied, a powerful gust of wind blew the fairy back only to be caught by North.

"Thanks Wind. Is it okay if you keep it down?" The teen whispered to her companion who gave a gentle breeze in response. Only Wind knew the truth and Jack was entrusting it to her invisible companion. North let out a battle cry and started slashing his swords at the winter spirit who somehow managed to dodge every move with the aid of the Wind. Bunny threw his boomerangs only for them to be frozen and blown off course. Tooth charged towards Jack and once again, Wind blew her back.

"You bloody bastard, one day you WILL die by my own hands!" Bunny yelled, immediately charging to the spirit and kicking her in the stomach hard, sending her crashing to one of the trees. She got back up, staggering at the pain but kept the smug grin on her face even when it pained her to continue her act.

"OH well, see if you can, kangaroo. That is, if you can find me. Now if you excuse me, I have a little appointment to make." She said, flying off with the Wind. The Guardians swore revenge for their fallen comrade on two spirits: Pitch Black and Jacqueline Frost.

Meanwhile high up in the sky... (Is it a plane? Is it a bird? NO ITS JACK FROST FOR CRYING OUT LOUD)

After the act she put up with, Jack tore off her mask and waited for the tears to come. Only that they never came. She knew they wouldn't believe her so in order to strengthen their suspicion, she created the act of being Pitch's ally when in truth, she wanted to tear him apart, limbs by limbs. Her chance of being in a new family was snatched away like that, right in front of her eyes and she couldn't do anything about it. The Wind gently placed her in Atartica, the only place where jacqueline could be alone without anybody to find her.

"Wind, I'm alright. Just need some time alone." Jack chuckled weakly, the pain of Bunny's kick had died away but the pain throbbing in her chest continued. Wind refused and kept fussing over her, running her invisible finger through the white hair. At a nearby cliff, she attempted to throw out the golden box, the box that ruined everything into the ocean but everytime she reached the edge of the cliff, her willpower failed her.

"What did I tell you? The Guardians never cared." A menacing voice said, the winter spirit spun around and came face to face with the Boogeyman.

"What do you want, Pitch?" She hissed furiously, her staff ready to fire ice at her command. She already loathed him in every ways possible. He had ruined her life, her chance of having a family and her ability to trust.

"What I want? Join me Jacqueline. If you do, we'll be believed in and everything will be-" He said, his yellow eyes stared right into the crystal blue ones.

"Pitch Black?" She added with a small tone of helpfulness.

"And Jacqueline Frost." He smiled in a way Jack thought was like a father but she immediately shook it off.

"No... If I do, I'll be feared and hated instead and I don't want that. I want to be believed in, not fear. So go away!" She screamed, swinging her staff and sending bolts of ice. Pitch unleashed a huge torrent of nightmare sands to defend himself. In result, an ice sculpture containing the black sand was created and it pleased Pitch.

"Don't you see, Jackie? Together we will be believer in. Afterall, what goes better than cold and ice?" He grinned like the Cheshire Cat and it only creeped the girl out slightly.

"NO, I don't want to join you. Go away already and please stop with the Cheshire cat smile. You look even more deranged than evil." She said flatly and turned her back on him. He was furious at her stubborness and in last resort, pulled out Baby Tooth.

"Then I suppose you don't care about this, then?" Jack immediately whirled around to see the tiny fairy struggling in the Nightmare King's grip.

"Baby Tooth! Release her, NOW!" Jack had her staff in front of Pitch's face, threatening to fire ice at him but he remained strong. Victory was withing his grasp and he wasn't going to lose it.

"Give me the staff and I'll release the pathetic fairy." Pitch smiled evilly and opened the palm of his hand in front of him to recieve the wooden stick. He knew that it was the only way Jack could control her ice and if he took it away, she wouldn't be able to do anything. Jack hesitated, wondering if she should exchange her staff for the fairy she cared about or leave it to suffer in silence. Finally surrendering, she dropped her staff in the grey hand.

"Now release her like you promise." She glared daggers at the smug Pitch, gritting her teeth and hands balled up into a fist.

"Hmmm... How about no?" He said, watching her glare turn shocked briefly and then twisted into a furious glare. Without warning, the captive fairy pierced the skin of his hand with its long beak and he screamed in pain, releasing the fairy to return to the spirit. He angrily snapped the staff in half, watching in happiness as the winter spirit writhed in pain and sent her flying into a chasm with his nightmare sand.

"If you wanted to be alone, so be it!" He yelled, throw down the two remains of her staff and laughed insanely as he dissapeared with the shadows. Jack soon woke up, groggily and winced at the pain in her chest. It felt like her heart was being torn apart after her staff was destroyed. Was it really that harmful to her if destroyed? It took Baby Tooth's chattering teeth to snap her out of her trance.

"Baby Tooth, you alright?" She sighed in relief as the small fairy nodded, wrapping its arm around itself in hope to keep warmth, "Sorry, I can only make you cold. Pitch is right, I make a mess of everything..." She sniffled a bit, curling up into a ball yet no tears fell. She wondered if her tears had betrayed her.

'_Then again, I'm the one to talk.'_ She reminded herself. The fairy, not wanting her friend to drown in sorrow spotted the golden box in her pocket and started to make loud high pitch noises at the spirit until she got her attention. Touching the box, Baby Tooth opened it, revealing long forgotten memories belonging to the winter spirit.

**-LINE BREAK! (Too lazy to do Antartica recovery scene and also the part when she tries to free Tooth's fairies)**

When Jack arrived to the Banett residence, she immediately headed to the last believer's window. There Jamie was, sitting on his bed and talking to a stuffed rabbid he called the Easter Bunny.

"Just send me a small... Just one... To prove that you're real..." jamie waited hopefully for his doll to do some kind of miracle but nothing happened. Jack could feel the dissapointment and depression welling up inside the child, she knew those feelings too well to the point she could detect them.

"I knew it." He muttered darkly, the bunny doll dropped and slid down to the ground. The last light was slowly flickering out and threatened to finally destroy the Guardians once and for all. Not if Jack had anything to do with it. She noisily frosted the window, successfully earning the attention of the boy and started doodling an easter egg. He watched in awe as she continued her work. Not everyday she got someone's attention and covered another winter pane in frost.

"He's real..." Jamie gasped, his eyes were widening in realization and pleased the winter spirit further.

'_Time for the real trick! Just you wait, Jamie!'_ Jack thought, this time drawing a rabbit on the frozen window. Concentrating her ice magic, she wills her drawing into life and allowed it to dance in the air. Both laughed joyfully as the rabbit hopped about in the air. The fun lasted only for mere seconds before it burst into snowflakes, cuasing snow to fall gently down from the ceiling.

"Snow...? In my room?" Jamie was bewildered by the scene before him, unsure whether to jump in joy or to freak out. A small snowflake landed on his nose, nipping it and the child's mind cleared everything except one. Jack Frost.

"Jack Frost?" He mumbled and immediately caught the winter spirit off guard.

"Did he just say my name?" She whispered, slightly shocked.

"Jack Frost? Is that you?" Jamie asked, slidding off his bed and slowly making his way towards the surprised spirit.

"You said my name! You said my name!" Jack squealed in delight, momentarily flying crazily in the room before calming down. Jamie was also squealing, no scratch that, he was shrieking in excitement.

"You're real!? You're the real Jack Frost, right?!" The boy shrieked, jumping up and down.

"The one and only!" She replied.

"But they say you're a boy." Jamie commented and Jack's smile slipped a fraction.

"Uhh... Wrong fact there, Jamie. I'm a girl and my real name is Jacqueline Frost but close enough." The winter spirit corrected with her matter of fact tone.

"Jamie, who are you talking to?" Jamie's mother called out and said person eyed at Jacqueline worriedly.

_Tell her, she won't believe you either way_ She signed with a smile and a shrug.

"Jack Frost?" He replies to his mother unsure. Only her chuckle replied. The two shrugged and continued on with their conversation.

"Is the Easter Bunny real? And the Tooth Fairy? And Santa? And-" He blabbered hyperactively.

"Yes! Each and every one of us are real! Easter Bunny is real, Santa is real, Tooth is real and so is Sandy!" Jack held back the memories of Sandy's final moment and left only the joy of having someone to finally believe in her existance.

"I knew it! I knew it wasn't a dream!" Jamie said, his belief on the Guardians were strengthened immediately. They were interrupted by a huge crash outside Jamie's house and both of them peered outside the window. A red sleigh was there along with 2 people, Jamie instantly recognised them from his dreams. Before he could leave the room, the winter spirit stopped him.

"Hey Jamie? Promise me one thing..." He nodded slowly and she smiles at this, "Don't mention me to them. Never ever."

"Will you come back though?" Jamie asked worriedly. Jack was silent for a moment before a smile broke through.

"Of course I will. Afterall, I've been in this town for 300 years. Now it's best if you ran to them. Don't wanna miss out on the chance of seeing them up close again, do you?" She ruffled the boy's brown hair teasingly and watched him run outside to meet the weakened Guardians. Her smile slipped completely when Bunny came out of the sleigh as an ordinary bunny, not like the 6 feet tall Pooka she knew so well.

'_Well, it's time to take my leave. See you Jamie._' Jacqueline thought sadly and using the back door, she dissapears in the black sky to be never seen again.


	2. Chapter 2 Tiny Cafe

**HOLY JESUS, 6 REVIEWS ALREADAY?! Mah mahnd has been blown to pieces! And thanks Kuroshiroryuu for zat. I was VERY dissapointed when i couldn't find any Fem!Jack story that includes some little twist. Well excluding the Invisible Trickster which is by Deathstroke Terminator because its one the only decent rotg genderbent story I liked.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 2: Tiny Cafe

Months had past since the Easter incid

In Burgress, Jacqueline Cross was any other ordinary teenager, except for her eyes which had the most beautiful shade of blue and her hair as white as snow. Nobody really knew why her hair was white but they all assumed she dyed it. Wrong, she was born with it and even Jacqueline was baffled by it. Here she was, in a park wearing her favourite blue hoodie with cute snowflake patterns gathering at the top and brown trousers.

"Jack!" The girl turned around only to be ambushed by a hug attack made by a long blonde hair girl and sent plummeting to the dirt. This girl happens to be Rapunzel or Punzie for short.

"Punzie, next time please don't run off like that." A boy with extremely messy brown hair caught up with another girl with flaming red bush hair. They were Hiccup and Merida.

"Can someone help me up, please?" Jack weakly asked and Merida pulled Punzie up quickly before her death hugs could kill someone.

"Your welcome, snowy." Merida teased.

"Oh shaddap, bushy." Jack retorted, brushing some dirt off her clothes. The four laughed for a while before they decided to head off. For you see, they worked in a small cafe called Tiny Cafe, with only them as employees and Hiccup was the manager, being the actual smartest out of everyone. The three girls had to wear dresses (much to Jack and Merida's dismay) which was a white blouse, a black tie, grey skirt and a white half apron. Hiccup had to wear black vest over his shirt and black pants to match the uniform. It made them look formal, according to Punzie.

"I hate these uniform so much." Merida growled when she left the changing rooms. Jack just laughed at her comment and flipped the closed sign to open to start their shift. Nobody knew someone was watching from the shadows, someone who loathed the girl for a reason. Someone who was also known as the Boogeyman... Pitch Black.

"Grow up, reddy."

* * *

The workshop was as busy as ever, yetis here and there creating toys to give away for the upcoming Christmas. North stood in front of the Globe, watching lights slowly flicker back up and felt his strength returning little by little. Bunny had managed to return to his 6 feet tall form when Jamie managed to convince his friends that the Guardian's were real. Even when light was illuminating the darkness away, North would always have this question within his mind. Where was Jacqueline Frost? Nobody knew after the Easter incident and not even Pitch knew where the spirit was, which was pretty odd since the Boogeyman had his eyes on her. Bunnymund was still furious at her and if anybody was to bring up the subject, he would stay quiet or yell out insults. Tooth was worried sick for her wellbeing and her teeth. North was also worried for Jacqueline because Winter wasn't the same anymore. It no longer snowed alot, whenever it did it would only give a thin blanket of it. Everywhere but Burgress rarely got snow. North knew better when the snowing in the North Pole became weaker, he decided to call the 3... No wait, 2 Guardians together to discuss about the missing spirit. Bunny was the first to arrive, using his tunnels as usual.

"North, what the bloody hell is it this time? Is it Pitch?" Bunny growled at Pitch's name, he WAS one of the reason why Easter was ruined at one point. North shook his head and this greatly confused the easter bunny.

"Is Pitch back?" Tooth came in a few minutes later with of course a few fairies with her flying here and there to collect tooths. Her fairies was freed by something and Tooth wanted to thank whoever did that but all the fairies said was that some kind of cold wind broke the cages (I know, very cliche) to her dissapointment. Again, North shook his head to the hummingbird woman.

"Has any of you seen Jacqueline Frost?" He asked.

"That bloody frostbite?! Why would i wanna see that scum?! For crying out loud, she ruined Easter and teamed up with Pitch! Are you forgetting she was also the reason Sandy died? She admitted it herself! If I see that miserable bastard I will..." Bunny trailed off to mutter lots of cuss.

"I haven't seen her and her beautiful teeth. I wonder if she still floss and kept them clean. I really do wonder how does she keep them clean." Tooth rambled on about the whiteness of the winter spirit's teeth which was very natural for Tooth to do.

"Attention, attention!" North bellowed, both Guardians immediately shut up and stared at the Russian, "I'm asking you this because whether she is naughty or not, she is still a child and we are the Guardians of Childhood. Do we abandon a child in need?"

"I'd go for abandoning her! She bloody ruined Easter twice!" Bunny yelled, slaming his large foot on the wooden plank in anger. Some nearby elves who was eating cookies winced at the loud noise it made.

"I had been asking my fairies if they saw her but they never did. Not even in the places where Winter is. Its like she stopped existing." When Tooth said that, it greatly confused North. He knew that no matter what, Jacqueline would be wherever Winter was calling.

"Possibly because she FEARS the Guardian." Pitch's voice echoed in the workshop and everyone immediately stopped doing what they doing. Yetis dropped their tools, elves ran into hiding, Bunny stopped cussing and both Tooth and North moved their sight to the globe which had a grinning Pitch standing on top of it.

"Pitch..." North growled at the Nightmare King, brandishing his swords.

"Hello there, 'Santa'. So I hear you are talking about Jacqueline Frost?" Pitch smiled evilly, his hands folded and his yellow eyes piercing those who looked at them.

"What does frostbite have to do with ya?" Bunny asked, whipping out his boomerangs.

"Oh nothing. It just so happens I know where is she." Pitch replied, casually walking around on the globe as if he owned it. The Guardians had their weapons ready to be thrown at the Nightmare King but never attacked. Even if Pitch was their enemy, he may be the key to finding the youngest supposed to be Guardian. This made Pitch's smile wider. Pitch could taste their fear, it was simply delicious and nothing like mortals. Many thoughts swam through his twisted mind until he found one which he particularly liked.

_Make it into a game_

"She is in Burgress. I wouldn't go after the deary, she has been through so much." He said, watching the Guardians excluding Bunny flinch. They knew why.

"And how would we know you ain't lying?" Bunny snarled, his grip on the wooden weapon tightened.

"Why don't you go check?" was all Pitch said before he dissapeared in the shadows. The Guardians stood there in silence, weapons out but no one to aim it at and the workshop slowly went back to its busy state.

"What now? Should we believe in Pitch?" Tooth asked.

"Yes we do. To the sleigh!" North yelled. As soon as he said that, there was several rings belonging to bells as yetis and elves pulled out the red sleigh.

"Oh not the bloody sleigh. NOT THE BLOODY SLEIGH!" Bunny shrieked, attempting to escape but North picked him up before he could run off and dropped him into the sleigh. There was a cackle of a whip and a loud shriek soon followed.

"Burgress." North whispered to a snowglobe and threw it into the air. A portal opened up and transported the trio to the very place where Jacqueline was supposed to be hiding in. They were going to see the winter spirit once more and this time, confirm what truly happened during Easter. Nobody knew that they weren't ready for the truth.


	3. Chapter 3 Dreaming

**Ok so I forgot about the entire author note thingy. Just read the reviews and thanks guys! And yes I like anime. I was practically racking my brain foLagos last name, I didn't want to use Overland or Frost so I was all like"YOLO!" And go on the Internet.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dreaming

Bunnymund woke up in an empty meadow with only little trees and rainbow set of flowers to decorate the desolate place. He smiled in content at his surrounding, it reminded him so much of his beloved Warren which was still being repaired from the Nightmare's assault.

"This is life." He sighed in relief, laying on the soft patch of grass to rest on. The sky was clear so the sun spread it warmth onto the meadow. Nothing could possibly-

"Having fun are we, kangaroo?" A voice that belonged to a mischevious girl said, a gust of cold wind came along with it. Bunny knew who exactly was it and immediately jumped up.

"Jacqueline Frost?" Bunny still despised the spirit who just flew out of a nearby tree, her presence alone was enough to frost the ground beneath her. Her cocky grin was plastered on her face, her long hair was still white as snow and wore her usual outfit, her blue hoodie with gently snowflakes and brown shorts. The only thing that was different about the teen was that her left eye was bandaged.

"Took you long enough, cotton tail." She smiled, walking towards the pooka slowly but stopped within 5 metres between them.

"What are you doing here, you traitor?" Bunny hissed at her who only let out a small giggle.

"Relax, this is just a dream." She replied, floating lazily in the air with her staff held by her dangling hand.

"If this was a dream, you wouldn't be in it." The pooka grumbled but deep down, he was truly glad the winter spirit was there. She merely rolled her eyes at his response and landed gracefully on the ground.

"I can tell you're glad I'm here. You were worried too like the others, weren't you?" She laughed.

"Did not!" He retorted.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"You just admitted it."

"Aw shaddap you bloody show pony!"

"I knew you missed me."

"Did not!" They were having those brother and sister arguments but it pleased the Spring spirit to no end. It instantly stopped when Jack's smile faded away.

"Listen Bunny. I'm sorry about Easter and Sandy." She apologised, hoping to get her words through his thick pooka skull.

"Does it look like I'm going to forgive you just like that?!" He snapped and failed to notice her wincing.

"Yeah, I figured since you have a thick skull, kangaroo." She snickered, expertly covering up her wince.

"You can apologise to the others but not me. I ain't gonna forgive you either way." He snarled, his eyes glared at the winter spirit's.

"I know, I know... I can't really do much about Easter though. That's in the past. But for Sandy...?" She trailed off, scratching her cheek in thought and Bunny instantly got curious.

"What about Sandy?"

"Bah, its nothing. Why would I tell a stupid fat kangaroo like you?" She teased. Bunny whipped out his boomerangs. He still didn't trust the girl one bit and if she had something about Sandy, she would have to spill the beans whether she liked it or not.

"Spill it, frosty." He snarled, boomerangs ready to be thrown at the spirit.

"As figured. I was kinda thinking how to turn Pitch's sand back to Dream sand. I thought it might be possible since Pitch can corrupt them. So I thought that children with hope, wonder and memories could touch the sand, maybe Sandy could come back?" She whispered the last part but Bunny's sensitive hearing caught every single word.

"And why are you exactly telling me all of this. For all I know, you could be doing this to help Pitch again." He waited for her answer.

"Simple, I pity you guys." She lied, her mask of lies was once again on her face. One boomerang was thrown and she fended it off with a gust of wind cold enough to send your bones shivering with one wave of her staff.

"Same as before. The stupid thickheaded kangaroo." She pretended to sigh in a dissapointed tone.

"Get out of my dream, traitor. You ain't welcome here. Or do you want me to invade yours?" Bunny hissed and ignored the pang of sadness that was for a moment on her face.

"Fine then, kangaroo. But don't invade mine. You won't like it one bit." Was all she said before she was taken away by the wind.

* * *

Bunny's eye snapped open and he greeted by the cold winds.

"Bunny! We're here!" Tooth's voice rang through his ears. Where was he? He looked around and finally noticed he was on the sleigh. The BLOODY death ride. He assumed he MAY (Way too prideful to admit it) have fainted on the ride.

"Well, that was quick." He muttered, his paws rubbing his forehead.

"Course it vas. We took a portal!" North boomed, sliding out of the sleigh. Bunny hopped out and staggered a bit, his knee was weak from the death ride.

"I knew that." Bunny grumbled. It was night in Burgress so thankfully no children (adults don't believe in them) saw the Guardians.

"Now, ve spread out and find Jack. Good luck." North said and the trio split up to search for the winter spirit. Tooth was looking within children's houses to see if the spirit was there which is very stupid considering the fact Jacqueline is an outdoor spirit. Why the hell would she be in a stuffy house? North was going to all kinds of places especially places where the 300 year old could have mischief in. Bunny was practically scouting alley ways. He knew the teen better than the others, he just didn't want to admit it. It just so happens that he stumbled upon Tiny Cafe when its worker ended their shift and thats where he saw her. The winter spirit. The strangest thing was that she was ACTUALLY talking with 3 other teenager around her age... Or her supposed age.

"I'll see you guys later!" Jacqueline called and walked off in the streets. Bunny couldn't really believe his eyes. But here she was, clear as day. She had her trademark white hair, her crystal eyes, her usual hoodie and for once, she wasn't wearing her shorts. He knew it was her and decided to follow her so he could confront her. She walked down the street and then suddenly took a sharp turn to her right, heading into an alley. Bunny frowned and ran after her, only to find a dead end.

"Where the bloody hell did she go?" He muttered and at the back of head met a frying pan.


	4. Chapter 4 Guardians

**ERMAGERD, SORRY FOR DA LATE CHAPTER! Writers block, AGAIN -_- But I think I extended it a bit so enjoy! And thanks so much for the reviews, they make me keep going. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Guardians

As soon as Jack left the cafe, she felt someone was following her in the lonely streets. Quickly walking into an alley at her right, she heard thumps. That's right, thumps. Not foot steps. Thumps. Ducking behind one of the giant garbage bin, she prays that she wouldn't be found.

"Where the bloody hell did she go?" A rough Australian accent that sounded alot like a male mumbled and she could see the shadows of a large creature with two long ears. When it past her hiding spot, there was the sound of a frying pan colliding against something and then a thump of a body falling.

"Are you okay, Jack? You gotta see this!" Punzie's voice said, the white hair teen crept out of her hiding spot and sees what Punzie was talking about. A giant kangaroo... A GIANT kangaroo with a harness holding two boomerangs and colourful eggs was her pursuer.

"A kangaroo? In Burgress?" Jack gasped at the unconscious creature, both girls stared in bewilderment at it. It just laid there, tongue sticking out of its mouth and the teen felt slightly guilty when she saw the swelling lump on the back of its head.

"Oh my god... I think I killed it." Punzie mumbled. Jack frowned at her friend curiousily, unable to catch what she had said previousily.

"What?" She asked.

"I think i just killed it!" Punzie quietly screamed, her fingers digging into her blonde hair in panic.

"You what!?"

"I killed a kangaroo!"

"Hold on, Punzie. You do know that frying pans can't 1 hit kill people right?"

"But it looks dead!" Punzie was hyperventilating and Jacqueline knew what would happen if the blonde was to do that.

"That's natural. Ok, breathe in! Breathe out!" She franctically said, attempting to coax the rising panic and an incoming scream at the girl.

"Ok, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in and breathe out!" Punzie still wouldn't calm down.

"Uh... THINK OF RAINBOW UNICORNS!" Somehow, those words made Punzie all dreamy.

"I like rainbow unicorns." She mumbled dreamily, rainbow unicorn thoughts was all that remained in her brain.

"Ok, rainbow unicorns will appear if you stay calm amd pretend nothing happened. So let's go home now, Punzie." Jack said, pushing the girl away from the furry body before she could panic again.

* * *

When Bunny came to his senses, first sense he regained was his sight which was still blurry.

"Bloody ankle bittah, what the hell did she do to me?" Bunny grumbled, slowly getting up from his spot. He cringed in pain when pain suddenly sprouted from the back of his head. He could still smell the teenager and proceeded to slowly track her which lead him to a lime green Victorian house. Opening a nearby window, he slowly crept inside and due to experiences of running and hiding eggs everywhere, he could easily maneuver around the place. The scent became stronger and soon, he ended up in front of a half opened door. Peering inside, he didn't see the teen anywhere, only a bed, a bedside table, a closet, a lamp and a violin case leaning on the bedside table. He glanced at the room, trying to find Jack. Once he took 2 steps within the room and closed the door, Jack fell onto his back.

"Ow..." She groaned and stiffened when she saw the supposed dead 'kangaroo' underneath her. She scrambled off the body and poked it a couple of times. Again, Bunny was knocked unconscious. She eventually got bored with all of the poking and instead poked his right eye. This woke the pooka up with a scream of pain.

"ARRGGH! MY EYE! WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Bunny yelled, his paws covering his watering eye and bit back the tears. He's a brave pooka, he doesn't cry. The teen was so startled that she slapped the pooka's face very hard by accident.

"Um... Are you ok?" She asked, staring at the creature in her bedroom writhing in pain. After a few more minutes of painful times, both of them calmed down and sat in silence. Bunny sat on the wooden floor while the teen sat on her white bed.

"Where have you been, frostbite? We've been looking for you since that happened but you dissapeared. North and Tooth are worried about you, you know. I still haven't forgiven you for that though." Bunny said, rubbing his sore cheek recovering from the slap. Jack gave a confused expression at the pooka, thinking on what to say.

"Who's North and Tooth?" She asked, curiously. Now it was Bunny's turn to be confused.

"Don't you remember North?" He asked, only for Jack to shake her head.

"Tooth?" Jack shook her head again. Bunny was getting desperate.

"Not even Sandy?" Jack paused, digging through her memories only to find none.

"Not even me?" He was both shocked and confused when the girl shook her head sadly.

"I-I'm sorry but I can't remember. I never heard of North, Tooth, Sandy or you. Which reminds me, who exactly are you? I don't get to see a talking kangaroo every day." For some reason, a small smirk tugged at her lips, the name she had given the 'kangaroo' somehow rang a bell inside but nothing came. Bunny was clearly offended by her nickname but a new hope had sparked inside the Guardian of Hope. She still called him kangaroo despite the fact she no longer remembered them and no other human would call him a kangaroo if they could see that he's a 6 feet bunny. The only one to ever call him a kangaroo would be the winter sprite and it had been her habit even since they first met which wasn't pretty. You can visualize a huge fight between them. Yep, not pretty at all.

"What did you call me?" Bunny could still remember the time when they kidnapped Jacqueline in the sack and the winter spirit had called him a kangaroo, "I am not a kangaroo, mate." Jack couldn't help but smile, something at the back from her mind was tugging.

"If you're not a kangaroo, then what are you?" She subconsciously grinned and quickly clasped her hands over her mouth. The very words that left her lips brought back one hazy memory.

_If you're not a kangaroo, then what are you?_

_I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny._

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny." Bunny could tell bits of their argument had recovered one of her lost memories and smiled wider. Her crystal blue eyes stared at the Easter Bunny.

"... Bunnymund?" Bunny gave one joyful laugh and hugged the girl, only to jump off as apparently the cold was still on her skin.

"You finally remembered! Do you remember North, Tooth or Sandy?" He asked, his hope had been renewed.

"Nope." She replied and then all the joy went down the drain. Nice going, Jacqueline.

"Alright, supposed that I'll have to go back. Basically, me, North, Tooth and Sandy are the Guardians who protect children, good, bad or whatnot. Children who believe in us can see us, we give them joy and keep living." Bunny couldn't believe what he was going to say next, "... You use to be one of us until something bad happened and then you dissapeared." Jack was dumbfounded. Could it explain her lack of memory?

"Ok, frostbite. You stay here while I'll get the others. I mean it, stay put!" Bunny warned and ran/hopped (How the heck am I supposed to know?) to fetch the others. Jack gave a smile at the pooka and watched him leave.

'Who are you? How do I know your name? Who's North? Who's Tooth? Who's Sandy? What's going on?' Such thoughts was currently swimming a marathon in her mind and she struggled to keep them all under controlled. In the corner of her room, a small tiny spider made from nightmare sand was watching the entire thing and silently started to crawl out. Jack saw the spider and instead of screaming like most girls, she crushed it with her foot out of instinct. The sand was on her foot now and she was slightly annoyed at it yet curious. Shortly, 2 other people entered the teen's room along with Bunny by using the door.

"Jack! You're safe!" Tooth squealed and hug attacked the unaware girl.

"You're like Punzie, hug attacking me all the time." Jack commented, prying the hummingbird humanoid off her.

"Jack, you were in Burgress this entire time?" A huge russian man asked confused, the same way Bunny had. Jack was about to ask who they were but Bunny did it for her.

"Eh... Big problem guys. She doesn't remember us. Or more like you guys. I managed to get her to remember me." He explained and the Guardian's reaction was obvious. Tooth, being a motherly kind gasped and North was shocked.

"I don't exactly remember you, kangaroo." Jack said after successfully getting the woman off her.

"Jack, is that true? You do not remember us?" North's mood changed from shock to depressed instantly when the girl shook her head.

"So care for an introduction? If you want me to remember you, best to do intro unlike the pricky cottontail here."

"Hey! I heard that!"

"I think everyone heard that." Bunny was now grumbling to himself.

"I'm North, otherwise known as Santa." North introduced himself, his eyes highly reminded Jack of someone she used to know. It was full of wonder.

"I'm Tooth, the Tooth Fairy to be precise. Now open up, I wanna see your teeth!" Tooth opened up the teen's mouth, "Aw, they still sparkle like fresh snow."

"So you guys are the fables that passes on around here, that right?" They nodded and she continued, "Back then, I really didn't believe in you truthfully." The Guardians were about to speak until there was a banging on the door. Jack gave them a smile and opened the door to see a furious man.

"Will you keep it down there, brat!? I'm trying to watch TV and with you talking to yourself like a maniac, I can't concentrate! If you ever talk again that loud, you can say no dinner for a week!" the man threatened and slammed the door shut.

"Who was that?" North's voice sounded dangerous as if something triggered him. Tooth was the same worry wart. Bunny was the same as North.

"My dad. Don't worry, he's like that alot. He watches TV and gets real cranky when he gets interrupted." She said and attempted to continue with the conversation.

"Still, he didn't have to yell like that. Some dad you have." Bunny growled.

"I know. I live here with my dad and my two older brother. My mom ran off somewhere with some other guy and that set my dad off. It's not much of a big deal." Jack smiled, somehow knowing that her new friends would start babying her if she told them the truth. Up to the time she can remember, she had always hid her pain and wears her mask of lies to conceal them all.

"Oh Jack..." Tooth said.

"Hey, its not a big deal. So where were we?" Jack quickly changed the subject.

"We had another member of the Guardians." Bunny was trying his best not to cry over their fallen comrade. Jack felt a huge guilt washing over her as if she knew what was the answer.

"Sandy or commonly known as the Sandman. He gave wonderful dreams to the children. In one of our battles, our greatest enemy, Pitch Black, killed him." North was shaking his head in sorrow. Jack whispered a small "sorry" which was only caught by the pooka.

"So who is exactly Pitch Black?" Jack asked, hoping to change the depressing mood. This was half successful when everyone was now emitting a red aura.

"He's a despicable bastard! He ruined Easter, stole Tooth's fairy and nearly wiped out all of our believers." Bunny spat but North stopped the bunny before he could scare the terrified teen already. Despite their ongoing conversation, it would seem like Jack still didn't trust them.

"Pitch Black is the Boogey man and he is the one who creates nightmares." Already, Jack despised him, again for an unknown reason, "Like Bunny said, he ruined Easter, stole Tooth's fairy and nearly took away our believers. But there was one who kept it on. His name was Jamie Banett and we are in his debt. If he was to stop believing, we wouldn't exist today." North explained, happily.

'Jamie Banett...?' Something from that very name brought a smile full of relief and happiness to the girl.

"He's a good little ankle bittah. Kept us alive." Bunny said.

"... Does Pitch use black sand?" The teen asked, the question in her mind suddenly spilled from her mouth. The Guardians stared at the girl surprised while nodding slowly.

"Uh... While you were away, kangaroo, I crushed this spider which was kinda made of this." She sheepishly said, dusting the remains of the black sand spider off her foot and onto the bed cover to reveal it to the others.

"Pitch?! He was spyin on ya!" Bunny yelled, scooping up the black sand off the covers and stuffed them into a glass jar from North. As soon as the sand entered the jar, it immediately tried to escape from its prison.

"Burgress isn't safe anymore, Jack. You must come with us." North said, smashing a snowglobe from his red pockets and creating a portal. Jack shook her head. Sure, going somewhere with the Guardians would be kinda cool but she couldn't leave her friends behind. They would be worried sick and she certainly didn't want that.

"Sorry but I can't leave everyone. I have to stay with them." She said. North stared for a few moments while Tooth went through the portal and gave a heartfilling laugh.

"No worries! We'll be back here soon!" North laughed and picked up the squirming teen.

"Hey, put me down! Lemme down, North! At least, let me bring my violin." She pleaded. Whenever she had her violin close by, she felt somewhat safe.

"Oh alright, you bloody show pony." Bunny growled and picked up the violin case with his paw. All three of them stepped through the portal before Jack's father could burst in and yell at her again. When they reached their destination, Jack was completely speechless. There was so tiny midgets she guessed as 'elves' fooling around and giant yetis making toys. North laughed at the teen's reaction, it was the same as the time when they stuffed the winter spirit in a sack.

"Welcome to my workshop, Jack! Here, I make the toys for the children." He explained, gesturing at the tables full of so many things and the workers doing their jobs.

"Yeah, I think I can see that." Jack said, peering over the wooden railings that kept anybody from falling off.

"Here's your bloody violin." Bunny threw the case to the unaware teen who barely managed to catch it.

"Hey! Be more gentle next time, cotton tail!" She scolded, slinging the case onto her back.

"Like I care, frostbite." Bunny retorted and went off to warm himself in front of a fire place while painting one of his eggs. Jack scowled at this, snatched an unfortunate elf off the ground and threw it at Bunny's face, hitting him square on the face.

"You did not just do that." Bunny growled at the whistling girl.

"Do what now?" She smirked, her playful side taking over.

"Throw a bloody elf at me." Bunny was glaring at Jack, one hand had a wiggling half painted egg and the other had a paintbrush. North knew what was going to happen and hid behind one of the many wooden pillars in the workshop. Tooth was too busy commanding her fairies to notice the incoming fight. In a split second, there was a chasing game, only with a rampaging pooka holding his boomerangs in his hands and a running white haired teen laughing.

"Well... At least things couldn't get worse." North sighed. It did.


	5. Chapter 5 Hidden Melodies

Chapter 5: Hidden Melodies

"Bunny, Jack..." North sighed, the two said being were sitting on the floor, avoiding eye contact and arms folded, "How did this happen?" He gestured at a part of the workshop which was painted in various kinds of colours.

"The bloody snowball decided to throw an elf at my face." Bunny growled, glaring at Jack.

"You threw my violin at me!" Jack retorted, returning a glare to the pooka. The two eventually engaged into a glaring contest, you could practically see lightnings between their eyes.

"Jack, Bunny stop it alreadu." North said. Bunny and Jack glared at each other for a moment before the female stormed off in the opposite direction.

"I hate you..." She muttered quietly as she passed. Bunny merely grumbled, shuffling to the fire place and resumed his painting again. North heaved another sigh at this. The workshop continued to be as busy as ever although grumbling yetis were cleaning up the mess both Bunny and Jack had caused in their little game of chase. It was then the Guardians heard the melodious sound of violin playing.

"What's that?" Tooth asked, her fairies ndoded in agreement and for once forgot about their job, the only thing in their mind was the strange music. The Guardians, some yetis and elves all joined in to find the source of the music. They found the teenager to be the cause of the music, sitting on the wodden railing with her violin out of its case. With graceful moves, her fingers slid back and forth like the bow. Elves sat around the violinist, yetis standing behind the elves and all content to the music that was being played. But there was something else aside from her playing, The Guardians noted. never once had they seen the winter spirit smile passionately unlike the other times. It was a _Hidden Smile_ that only Jack would show when she was truly enjoying herself. Bunny actually smiled at this, it reminded him so much of a child. When Jack finished, she was ambushed by loud applause.

"Bravo! Very good, Jack!" North praised, patting the teen's back with almost enough force to send her falling to the ground.

"Thanks, I guess?" She smiled awkwardly.

"No seriously, mate. That was actually good." Bunny commented, ruffling the teenager's white hair playfully.

"Aw, you make me blush cotton tail." Jack teased, gently placing her violin in the case.

"...I take it back." Bunny muttered as soon as she said that. The Guardians merely laughed at this with a Jacqueline pouting at a pooka.

"So what's the name?" Tooth asked curious, the fairies also staring at Jack just as curious as Tooth.

"What name?" She asked, confused at the hummingbird hybrid woman.

"What you just played with the violin of course!" Tooth giggled.

"Oh that? That was Crystallize. It's not perfect though." Jacqueline frowned at this, "So you guys still have to explain." She added.

"Explain what? Why you ain't perfect yet?" The pooka asked in a mocking tone.

"No, why you brought me here, why you keep calling me Frostbite and why is Pitch spying on me?" She answered, her eyes narrowed in suspcion.

"Well one, we needed you, two because I call you that for fun and three, Pitch wants to wipe us all out as well as you." Bunny replied.

"Exactly why do you need me?" Jack cocked her head to the side at this.

"Truth." The teenager's brown eyebrows rose at this, unexpecting this sort of answer.

"...Truth? What kind of truth did you want from me?"

"Truth behind that Easter incident." Tooth said, her amethyst eyes which was once full of happiness was now replaced with sorrow, "We want to know why did you join Pitch during Easter." Jacqueline was bewildered at this. neither of them said a word, only the sound of yetis working on toys and elves doing... stuffs could be heard.

"I don't know what you're talking about, guys." She finally said, bluntly, "Everything is a blank canvas, I got nothing." The teen bit her lips to hold back the guilt. She felt guilty for not remembering anything but there was something else... Something else that made her feel guilty.

"During Easter, we were all ambushed by Pitch's Nightmare and during that, you never came to help us. Does it ring a bell?" North reminded, his large hands placed onto his hips.

"Nope, I got nothing. All I remember earliest is being tackled by Punzie, teasing Reddy and being bossed around by Hiccup. Oh and I got to tackle some unpaying customers in the Cafe. Now THAT was fun." She smiled, oblivious to the Guardian's wince at the last part.

"Now Jacqueline Frost," Tooth spoke with a motherly tone, "Tackling people is not really nice." Jack's smile slipped into a frown and folded her arms.

"My name isn't Frost, it's Cross for your information. Second, you have absolutely no idea how many unpaying customers we have to deal with. Sheesh, what's with the last name? You make me sound like I'm a myth." Jack rolled her eyes.

"...Is that true? What you just said." The girl nodded slowly and watched helplessly as the Guardian's smile faded.

"I mean it, North. As much as I wanna make you guys happy, I'm not the person you're looking for." Jack stated sadly.

"It's just that... You look so much like her actually. You have her blue eyes and white hair. Speaking of hair, how did you get your hair white? Did you dye it or something?" Tooth could recall vaguely about teenager's dying their hair since her small fairies chatters so much about things happening around the world.

Jack shook her head and said, "I can't really remember. I think I was born with it...?" She ended, uncertain and sat on one of the nearby red couches. She soon fell asleep, her head resting on her leaning hand. North smiled at the teenager, even if she was not or claims to be someone else, the girl was almost like a child and returned to his office. Tooth had to return to her palace to help with her fairies deliveries. Bunny, tired from the pounding pain at the back of his head (The one that Punzie gave him with a frying pan) also fell asleep on a wooden chair. Now the workshop was filled with only the sound of toys being created, elves goofing off and occasionally, a loud explosion from the kitchen by yours truly, the elves.

* * *

Bunny found himself in the same meadow but something almost seemed... different.

"HEY KANGAROO!" But of course the voice of the winter spirit never ceased to be different as along with the voice, a snowball was thrown straight at the pooka's face. Jack's giggle filled the air as she glided ever so gently onto the fresh grass, covering some patch of it with light frostings. The snowball soon slid off, revealing an unamused Bunny.

"Bet you didn't see that coming, huh?" She wipes a small frozen tear from her eyes and tucked one of her hand into her pocket, the staff held by the arm and torso, "Sleeping on the job again, cotton tail?"

"Frost, I ain't got no time to mess round now. I need answer now." Bunny replied. The spirit's smile slipped a fraction at this.

"Answer for what?" She asked in a sing song voice, waving one of her finger in front of his eyes.

"You know what I'm talking bout, Jack." Bunny's voice was close to being qualified as a low growl.

"I have AB-solutely no idea what you're talking about." Jack flinched.

"What's going on? Who is the girl with us?" The pooka asked. The winter girl was silent for a while, unable to pick out the words she wanted.

"Jack, please tell me." Jack heaved a heavy sigh at this, almost similiar to North's own in fact.

"Simple, that's just another ordinary girl who you just happened to pick." She answered, bluntly. The sky slowly darkened with grey clouds and the wind began to pick up their speed. Bunny was completely confused and shocked at what was happening right now.

"You're waking up, Bunny. Once you do, you'll never be able to come back here again without Goldie's help." She said, darkly like there was poison on her tongue, "That's rather sad in fact. I'll miss the snowball I could've used to slam against your pathetic face." The area around them began to morph in a wasteland. Everything that Bunny glanced at was dying.

"Jack! What now!?" He yelled. The moment he gazed onto her hand, he was horrified. Blood trickled down from the hand that curled up into a tight ball, and as soon as he shifted his eyes onto Jack, the hand slowly opened up to reveal shards of glass piercing her skin.

"You're rather slow for a Guardian, I'm sure you would've caught up by now, you stupid rabbit. This is your fault, you know. Everything that's happening right now... **IS YOUR** **FAULT.**" Her last three words almost sounded like both Pitch Black and Jacqueline together.

"M-My fault?! It's my fault?!" He stammered. She merely gave him a mad cackle and within seconds, the land he was standing on collasped into the never ending abyss of darkness.

"_Of course it's your fault. Afterall, cold and warmth never went so well together. Only cold and darkness does." _He closed his eyes, almost waiting for the end to come. The darkness around him made him feel so... vulnerable. Yes, the brave Pooka warrior was now at the mercy of the darkness. With no hope to continue on, he could only wait.

"...ny...unny.." A faint voice reached to his ears. It sounded so weak, so helpless and yet, it had a small faint of hope in it. At first, he thought he was only hearing things since he couldn't really see anybody else other than himself.

"Bunny...!" The voice grew stronger by every attempts, "Bunny, don't you ever think about giving up! You're the Easter Kang- Bunny, a legend who brings hopes to everyone! What good would it do if the very embodiment of Hope gives up?! If you give up... You'll be the same as me."

"Who's there?" Bunny had finally managed find his voice. Suddenly, his large feets lands on solid ground, ones that won't break as easily. However, the darkness still conquered the air.

"Been a while, huh?" A feminine voice that Bunny had heard not too long ago said, a figure glowing dimly gave away her position, "I'm glad you made it here, Bunny. Fall anymore, you would've stayed asleep in that nightmare." There Jack, the real Jacqueline Frost stood but her new appearance shocked the pooka more than before. Her left eye was hollow, blood flowing down her pale cheek, the sleeves of the ruined blue hoodie was torn off, her snow white hair was messier than before and then scars littered her exposed skin.

"J-Jack? What... Why... How...?" He stammered.

"Yeah, I know. Real bummer. But forget about that, I have to wake you up!" She said happily, almost too happily. Before he could say anything, she whacked him behind his head AGAIN with the head of her staff and somehow magically forced him back to reality.

"You don't deserve to stay here." Was the only thing he heard her say before he departed.


	6. Chapter 6 The Dead Dream

**Thankfully, I decided not to be lazy and show you what happens to Jack after Bunny wakes up! This is basically where the real Jack Frost hides away from the world. Enjoy and maybe it won't be as bad as before. Oh and I made this while listening to Two Steps From Hell- Starfall. Quite a good theme song for this chappie :D**

* * *

Chapter six: The Dead Dream

Jack could only watch in sadness as Bunny faded away, away from the dream and away from her. She sighed as the world slowly collasped until all there remained was pitch black. Her mind drifted to the Boogieman and anger immediately coursed through her vein.

'_He's the reason why the Guardians were about to die!' _She pictures herself punching the man into nothing but broken bones.

"But it was still your fault, wasn't it Jack?" A voice echoed, almost qualified as a growl. A small tear fell down her cheek as the Easter Incident took over her mind. If the voice had a face right now, it would be smiling with pleasure, pleasure of making the broken winter spirit more guilty.

"If only I didn't listen to that voice, none of this would've happened. Maybe the Guardians wouldn't have lsot their believers... Maybe Sandy wouldn't have died..." She mutters quietly under her breathe, slowly curling up into a tightball.

"It's because you're just a nuisance nobody needs, Jacqueline." The voice sneering's bounced off in the empty space which slowly became a snowy forest. Silence welcomed the spirit as the only thing that could be heard was her breathing.

_Mirror... Mirror... Tell me who is the loneliest of all..._

_I am the loneliest of all..._

Another tear escaped her watery eyes and she dug them into her knees. Her staff laid uselessly beside her, the wood almost dead.

"And that will forever remain a fact, Jacqueline Frost." The voice laughed malicely until there was nothing but silence again.

'_It's because of me that the Guardian nearly died... It's because of me Sandy died. It's because of me Pitch came back. Everything is my fault.' _ She thought, pursing her lip at every guilt. She stared back up the sky clouded with white snowflakes falling down. She decides to stand up and walk around. She soon arrived at the ruins of a floating palace with coins that lost it's shines to rust scattered about. Rusty containers with pictures covered with mud poured out of the towers.

_'Memories... Funny how I use to long for my memories and yet, it was these that destroyed me._' She smiles weakly at this and continues walking off somewhere. A large, abandoned workshop sitting atop on a glacial cliff appeared in her sight. When she entered, the place was entirely covered by cobwebs, broken tables thrown in a fit of rage and a large globe stood in the centre of the workshop. Destroyed toys littered the rotten wooden floor, the carpets lost it's bright red to dead red and glass gathered underneath the shattered windows. The globe had holes in it, revealing it's mechanism and the colours were completely dead, just like the rest of the workshop.

_'Wonder...'_ Another tear trickled down her cheek and her lip curved slightly, '_Another part of my downfall...'_ She thought and decided to move on. Eventually, she walks into a tunnel and sees another dead place, its greenery completely gone. All the flowers wilted, the grasses were grey, the trees were dead and spreaded everywhere in the area were broken, dull egg shells.

'_Hope...'_ The thought of it made uncontrollable sadness overwhelm her, letting go of her wooden staff and cupped her hands over one of the eggshells, _'I deserved this, don't I?'_ She cries at this. The pure white snow becomes grey at her sorrow because the sins she carry affects everything she has. She glances up at the grey sky once more.

_'This is my dream, isn't it?'_ Her hands give way, the shells fall to the grey grass, '_But this isn't a dream at all. It's my dead dream...'_ Jack dries her tears with her sleeves and grabs her staff. '_Dreams don't exist. Only nightmares does and nothing can stop them.' _The teenager walks away from the place, far away into the raging blizzard that grew from her guilt and into a cave, its wall covered by ice. She goes deeper into the cave, slowly the darkness welcomes her until she soon reaches a large glacial room. One giangantic heart stood in the middle, half of it frozen and the other still beating.

"Cross... How is it?" She asks, knowing fully well that nobody could hear her just like before.

"I guess I've been great, just walking around and all." She chuckles, sitting on one of the rocks, frost covering it on contact.

"Hehe... Bunnymund's the same, right? Always the stupid kangaroo who needs anger management." Wow, was she that desperate? Yes, yes she was. Silence was her only companion now, the Wind didn't exist in her dead dream.

"Tooth is still trying to get one of your tooths? Typical." She said, almost laughing to herself. The heart that wasn't frozen just kept on beating while the frozen did not. If Sandy was in her dream, he would probably faint from all of it's dullness. Jack could almost picture the Sandman's reaction in her mind and laughs at this. After a while, Jack gets up from her not so comftable seat and proceeds to walk into one of the winding hallways of the cave, leaving the heart to beat alone. When she reaches the end of the hall, she smiles and said,

_"Hello, Merida. It's been a while."_

* * *

**BAM! SHORT STUFF! Apparently, mah will has failed me yet again. So basically i was thinking what happens to Jack after Bunny wakes up. Then this came up. So as you all should know, the three places she visited are replicas of places she had previously visited. Cookies to those who can guess and why they're all wrecked! :D**


End file.
